Her Years
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Follows Nikki Boston through her years from the age of 15. Will include some other characters from the show and some twists.
1. Chapter 1

_I've often wondered what it would be like if Nikki and Lorraine had been at school together. So I've incorporated it into this fiction which mainly focuses on Nikki's entire life, and later their reactions when they find each other at Waterloo Road again will be shown. It will be a mixture of what we know about Nikki Boston already and some of my own ideas._

_What do people think?_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters._

* * *

**_Her Years_**

Fifteen years old. Her rebellious edge is starting to become more present and apparent; always subtle hints of her insubordinate personality bubbling through. But now she's testing the boundaries, pushing the limits. She's figuring out who she really is, discovering her place in the world and the paths she wishes to take. In a matter of months, she will depart school unless she knuckles down to achieve sufficient grades to study further. Right now she doesn't understand the seriousness of how she acts now can affect her entire life; she simply wants to explore and live life her own way.

Nikki raked her slender fingers through her now wild chocolate locks that had once been tame before she entered the turbulent wind raging around Manchester. She didn't care though, her appearance wasn't high on her list. Her smokey eye make-up was often smudged from being applied in a hurry. Unlike her best friend, Lorraine, where her appearance was practically the most important thing to her and was complaining about being dragged outside.

"Lorraine, you always look good. Stop moaning." Nikki rolled her sapphire eyes, adding a chuckle. It was true; Lorraine always looked flawless and attracted all the boys. Perfect skin, completely unblemished, white glossy teeth, a mouth that spread into the most infectious and warming smile Nikki had ever seen, a cute figure that sported many dainty items of clothing and an ocean of thick, silk like golden hair.

"Nikki!" Lorraine huffed, folding her arms across her chest and leant cautiously against the red brick wall, eyes darting over the brunette.

Nikki slipped her hand into one of the front pockets of her black skinny jeans that under no circumstances classed as appropriate school uniform yet she always got away with and removed removed a rolled cigarette that she had made that morning and a lighter.

"So that's why you wanted to come round here," Lorraine rolled her eyes but admired her courage for not caring about the consequences that she could face if caught.

Nikki shrugged, pressing her lips around the end of the cigarette and balancing it on the tip of her tongue. She cupped one hand around the other end and flicked at her lighter until a sufficient flame flickered and she successfully ignited her cigarette, the end glowing red as she engulfed her first drag and blew a cloud of white smoke.

"Let me have some," Lorraine did have a defiant side to her, she just didn't show it very often. She held out of manicured hand.

"You always screwed your nose up at them." Nikki laughed, nevertheless handed the roll up to the eager blonde.

Lorraine clasped the cigarette between her thumb and middle finger, inhaling a large drag and leaving a faint lipstick stain on the off-white paper. She coughed and spluttered, instantly returning the roll up to its owner, "That's foul, Nik! How can you like that?!"

Nikki giggled, "It's an acquired taste," she poked her tongue out.

"You can say that again," Lorraine muttered, still gagging over the unpleasant taste.

Nikki's contrary attitude was something that had flared up in particular over the past six months, since the abrupt death of her mother who she treasured. Previously she had been a straight A student who studied hard but that had all changed, she appeared to have lost interest in her love for English. Her original ambitions had been to follow in her Mum's footsteps and qualify as an English teacher, it seemed like a faultless career. That was former to loosing her mum, now things were rough at home, she spent as little time there as possible. Her dad had started drinking heavily, they had never seen eye to eye at the best of times, and whilst intoxicated, she had seen just how violent he could be. To further her education, that would mean remaining at home. She didn't want that, which was why she'd been thinking about joining the Army. That had been the second thing she wanted to do.

The brunette was independent and durable, she could easily deal with the physical demands that would be expected of her. She was agile and a bit of dirt never bothered her; Lorraine classed her as a tomboy. She always adamantly refused to go shopping, nor was she fond of the group of boys that attended to tag behind the blonde or even flirted with her.

Lorraine was the complete opposite, many wondered how they were even friends with such different tastes and styles. She was more of a girly girl. And when she tried, she too could gain straight A's. Her ideal future consisted of becoming a multimillionaire, owning plenty of thriving businesses. Nikki often laughed at her impressive dreams of life but wasn't that convinced she'd succeed. She was determined to make her aspirations become reality.

"You're such a bad influence." Lorraine teased, her hands consciously trying to tame her now fluffy hair that originally had been curled into luxurious ringlets.

"I'm not really," Nikki shrugged as they entered the girls toilets.

"I look like a poodle!" Lorraine pouted.

Nikki leant against the side, "A cute poodle though."

Lorraine grabbed the first suitable thing to throw, a notepad, and chucked it at her friend, "Shut up unless you have anything constructive to say!"

Nikki catched the notepad that had fallen open during its flight across the room, "Um Lo...is there something you're not telling me?" she bit her lip at all the dreamy doodles related to herself and Lorraine; hearts and feelings around her name.

Lorraine snatched the notepad back, snapping it shut and returning it safely to her bag. Her cheeks burned a dark shade of crimson with embarrassment, "We have a lesson to get to." she stated.

Nikki clasped her fingers around her bag and followed unable to help but wonder if Lorraine had a crush on her. It was fairly common knowledge that Nikki wasn't interested in boys but she hadn't made it clear that she preferred girls, scared of reactions and what her father would say. Perhaps her friendship with Lorraine was more of an admiring crush.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Here's the next part, it's only short but couldn't think what else to write before I do a time jump._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

**_Her Years - Part 2_**

Nikki's concentration was far from where it should have been; focusing on maths. Lost. She was contented with assembling assumed facts that she had discovered, certain that her best friend had developed a crush on her. But then she continuously dismissed that detail, Lorraine was always crowded by fellow boys from their year group, mutual flirting exchanged. That was Lorraine's personality though; bubbly and flirty. Although from the embarrassment she had shown when Nikki questioned the scribbled doodles, perhaps Lorraine wasn't as simple as everybody thought.

The blonde was fully aware of Nikki's lack of interest in boys and had was almost positive she preferred girls but had never dared to bring the topic up. She knew that her parents wouldn't be supportive and suspected Nikki's father would be the same, knowledgable of how rocky her relationship was with him. There had been several arguments between father and daughter over Nikki's choice of clothing and short bobbed hair.

Nikki had completely tuned out, lacking any attention in what her maths teacher was explaining. Deciding there was little point and she wasn't even interested in learning, she started to whisper to Lorraine, who was sat besides her. "Lo...we need to talk." she murmured.

Lorraine had also zoned out, the bleak drone of the teachers voice simply floating around the atmosphere surrounding her, unable to process any of it. She was too engulfed in daydreaming about Nikki. The rich, subtle purr of her northern accent captured her sensitive ears instantly. Intensely absorbing her words. She didn't want to chat about it, though. Still self-conscious to admit how she truly felt, worried incase her assumptions about Nikki were negative and scared at the aspect of loosing the brunette, her best friend. "There's nothing to talk about." she whispered, dismissing the attempted conversation.

"Please, Lo. I'm not gonna walk away if that's what you think. I just want to know." Nikki's voice was barely audible, dazzling eyes full of anticipation and perhaps hints of reassuring lust, flickered over the blonde's face, examining for any clues of emotions.

"Just leave it." Lorraine snapped, guilt flooding her straight after, feeling she had been too harsh, "Sorry." she quickly added.

Despite their teachers warning, Nikki purposely ignored it, determined to get some answers out of Lorraine. "Lorraine, you know me. I'm not gonna walk away, I just like to know the truth."

Lorraine struggled with her emotions, in honesty they also scared her. She just tried to block them out, finding it much easier that way. She never had been one for explaining her thoughts and feelings; far too personal. Regardless of Nikki being her closest friend and just about the only person she really trusted, that still applied.

Both female teens rose from their seats and grabbed the possessions they carried with them throughout the school day and departed the classroom to head to the cooler instead subsequently to being ordered to by the teacher for continuing to disrupt the lesson.

"I'm sorry," Lorraine apologised again, perching herself on one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs at the back of the room allocated to be named the cooler, "I just can't explain. I don't want to do something stupid, we've been through so much over the years. I don't wanna argue."

"I wouldn't walk away no matter what you said." They had both stuck by each other and helped each other battle through tough times.

Lorraine shrugged, it didn't persuade her to talk, "Can you just forget about what you saw?" Her luscious orbs glistened hopefully.

Nikki nodded, taking the few steps to be closer to Lorraine. She preferred to just reject what was causing the tension, or at least in Lorraine's eyes anyway. Tranquillity was more important, "Yeah," she gently wrapped her arms around her friend.

Lorraine returned the hug, "My parents aren't gonna be impressed with the fact I have an after school detention." she attempted to lighten the mood. An automatic after school detention was issued if you were sent to the cooler.

"Join the club." A small sigh escaped Nikki's plump lips, she had a feeling that Lorraine's parents would take it a lot better than her father. And it still niggled at her about whether Lorraine had a crush or not. But over the years she seemed to have perfected keeping things like that to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them! Sorry that it's been a few days since I updated, the run up to Christmas is always really busy. It's a longer update, I hope you enjoy! I was determined to finish this tonight.:)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

**Her Years - Part 3**

The exams that were classed as some of the most vital of importance were only a number of weeks away, fast approaching; the exams that in theory could have a huge impact on each individuals future. The majority of students studying hard to achieve the best possible grades they could, including Lorraine. Nikki wasn't though, her marks had progressively been decreasing drastically, she did the bare minimal required, putting in little effort, and she was barely scraping by. It was as if she didn't care; perhaps she didn't anymore, her sights were set on escaping the life she currently lived. Her relationship with her father had turned radically worse. The only way she could abscond with no sufficient quantity of money was at sixteen to try out for the army and desperately hope that she was accepted. The school had contacted her father despite her pleads with them not to regarding her slipping grades, Nikki comprehended what would follow when she arrived home and she was correct.

Nikki and Lorraine's friendship had blossomed further subsequently to forgetting what Nikki had observed. Although Nikki hadn't entirely disregarded it, she still pondered over what the truth really was, and there were some days she saw Lorraine in a completely different light, but she sensibly chose to act as though she had erased it from her memory to save her friendship.

Lorraine had started to become discreetly concerned about Nikki, her rebellious behaviour was starting to spiral out of control. She'd been informed of her friend's sudden change in career path but hadn't successfully talked her out of it. She also knew that Nikki had problems at home but hadn't been extensively enlightened. She wasn't sure why, like herself, Nikki hated to be pushed to confide in things she didn't want to and that resulted in her closing up more.

Both teens had skipped the last lesson of the day, science. Together, they headed into town by foot. Hints of winter vaguely lingered in the air, a bitter chill wisping around them. An icy sensation. It had been a harsh winter and it still seemed to be loitering, delaying spring. The crisp blue sky was polluted by fluffy clouds, tainted with ominous.

They perched themselves on the grass in the park, Nikki instantly revealing a fresh packet of cigarettes. Thin, hand wrapped with precision. She had lead the blonde astray slightly and Lorraine still detested the foul flavouring but wasn't about to be one of the minimal of the year group who didn't have a contrary side.

Nikki flicked at the cheap lighter intensely, a slight charcoal colour rubbing off onto the pad of her thumb. Her natural lips were clasped around one end, holding it steady whilst she ignited the opposite end. She inhaled a concentrated drag, savouring the first effects of the smokey vapour.

Alternatively, they continued to keep swapping the roll up to each other, consuming one drag at a time. Nikki couldn't help but giggle at Lorraine, minutes following her first couple of drags, she was already being influenced.

"You're such a light weight," Nikki teased, stubbing the end of the cigarette out, her bright eyes then drifting back to Lorraine.

"Shut up," Lorraine moaned, falling backwards onto the damp grass, ocean of blonde locks sprawled out around her.

"It's only the truth," Nikki poked her tongue out, she was more immune to the effects until they really kicked in. For her it was now more of a relief from stress and reality.

Lorraine's cheeks gradually flushed a perky shade of red. Burning. Her vision become disoriented, blurred. Dizzy. She'd floated off to another world, a world of fantasy. "Those trees look so yummy," she stated, "They're just like gigantic lollipops, bold colours. I wonder if they're edible."

Nikki erupted with laughter, "Oh, Lo."

"Pink sky with blue candyfloss." Lorraine persisted, blissful in her own bubble.

Nikki flopped down onto the grass next to Lorraine, chuckling some more at the comments she came out with, totally naturally as though it was ordinary.

* * *

After the impacts had worn off. Restored back to normal. Flooded back to realism. They had lost track of time, enjoying general conversations. The light was fading into darkness, street lights flickering, in desperate need of refurbishment. Any temperature that had surfaced during the day was diminishing.

"I want to get wasted." Lorraine said. Her upmarket parents had been adding a lot of unnecessary pressure onto her, exam related. She just wanted to ignore that. Numbness was what she desired. Her sassy and feral personality sparkling through.

"Have you got your fake ID?" Nikki inquired, she was always up for anything. Secretly she quite fancied it, aspiring to discard anything negative in her life. To be free for just a short duration of time.

Lorraine nodded, rising to her feet and brushing any strands of loose grass off herself.

"You can ditch the tie before we even contemplate going anywhere..." Nikki chuckled, standing back up and pulling hers off, shoving it to the bottom of her bag.

Lorraine bit her lip, sliding her navy and green striped tie off and applying another coat of tinted lip gloss to her lips.

Together they strolled to the nearest off-liscense and purchased a bottle of vodka each. It wasn't even an official brand. Just cheap and nasty. A perfect remedy for what they wanted. Alcohol was alcohol.

With their newly acquired drinks, they headed back into the heart of the park. There wasn't much light provided, in some respects this was a positive factor, no one would catch them. But the shadows were eary, and made Lorraine jumpy at anything that moved the slightest.

They sat back down on the green grass, cross legged. The bottles containing the clear liquid were opened. It smelt unpleasant - probably a hidden warning that it wouldn't taste too good either. Charred. It scorched their throats, a cold liquid suddenly becoming roasting all on it's own. Even Nikki who had drank plenty of alcoholic products coughed. The primary mouthful was the one that stung, soon becoming like downing water. The flavour wasn't particular distinctive nor strong. But it was effective. Creating that delightful numb feeling.

As predicted, Lorraine was intoxicated quicker than Nikki. Giggly and bubbly. Slurring nonsense. The brunette joined her. Neither had been so joyful in ages, Nikki specifically.

"You're p..perfec-t." A little blush steamed the blonde's milky cheeks, her feminine voice cute and immature. Her manicured fingers twisted a locks of hair. Flirty.

Nikki's cheeks reddened, "so are you," she returned the compliment.

Several more drunken phrases that were inaudible to anyone sober yet made sense to the pair were exchanged.

Nikki noticed Lorraine starting to shiver. A skimpy skirt, low cut blouse and cardigan in the school colours was hardly adequate. She had a couple of hoodies on, the theory of layer to keep her warm had proven worthy. She slipped one off and wrapped it around Lorraine, followed by snaking her arms around her to provide much needed body heat.

"Thanks," Lorraine smiled shyly, enclosing herself in Nikki's hoodie, slyly engulfing the luscious scent.

"Come on, let's start walking. It'll keep us warm." Nikki stood up, taking her time to regain her balance. Then helping a wobbly Lorraine up. Heels definitely were not her best option.

They stumbled, using each other to remain up right and not getting very far for all the effort they were putting in. Tipsy was an understatement judging by their uncoordinated walking.

"Ditch the shoes," Nikki suggested seriously.

Lorraine pouted, "No way!" she shook her head.

"We're getting no where with you wearing them." Nikki slurred a little, matter of factly, "I'll take mine off too, so you don't feel silly."

Lorraine nodded, co-operating more at that idea, kicking her dainty feet out of her black heels.

Both were bare footed and walking had become slightly more efficient. Only slightly. Things weren't going too badly until Nikki tripped over, landing in a heap on the concrete path, pulling Lorraine down on top of her. Their merry-ness prodded an outbreak of childish giggles.

That was when everything clicked. The moment was right. Absolutely perfect. Lorraine was half laid on Nikki, eyes locked together. Ready to explode with passion and lust, staring into each others with potential and admiration. Their heads leaned in opposing directions, steadily creeping closer. They were going to make the most of this special moment. Their lips collided, connecting. It was a hot, messy kiss. The others sticky breathe plastering their cheeks. Nikki could taste her cherry flavoured lip gloss, drowning the bitterness of vodka. Whilst Lorraine could only taste the sourness. It didn't matter one bit, Lorraine was kissing the girl she had developed an ocean of feelings for. That treasuring instant and she nibbled the bottom of the brunette's lip, aching for more bliss. They only broke away for air, still close enough to feel the adrenaline rush of hearts beating faster than average. It was priceless and flawless. Subtly impeccable.

Lorraine thought she heard Nikki whimper quietly, forcing herself to remove her weight off Nikki. Her tops had rolled up revealing her gorgeously toned stomach. But her eyes widened with horror as she was positive it was decorated with bruising. Refusing to ruin the moment, knowing she could approach Nikki about this at a later date, she moved herself closer, laying an arm over her chest and just appreciating everything even though it had started to rain delicately.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and to anyone who has read. Just a short update to lead into my next idea! Not particularly happy with it either. This fiction is supposed to focus on Nikki, although this update is more about Lorraine, oops. There won't be an update until the end of the week at the earliest, a busy week ahead for me. Enjoy._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Her Years - Part 4

Lorraine had insisted that Nikki came back to her house and spent the night their. She'd become conscious of how reluctant the brunette had been when they both knew they had to venture home. Plus she didn't really want to apart from Nikki, her company blissful. They'd giggled and stumbled in the mist of darkness whilst making their way to Lorraine's, the intoxicated effect not quite faded out yet. Getting into the house unnoticed and without disturbing anyone or drawing attention to themselves had been a mission on its own. Nikki had virtually curled up on one side of Lorraine's bed, drifting to sleep almost instantly thanks to the vodka. Lorraine just managed to crawl under the pale pink duvet, still in her school uniform.

The following morning, Lorraine had been dosing in and out of a restless slumber for a number of hours, the dull light that flooded into the room via the window as dawn arrived was far too much for her throbbing head. Never had she experienced such an intense ache. Whenever her sapphire blue eyes did successfully manage to flutter open, they were instantly attracted to a sleeping Nikki. Her chest rose up and down in a tranquil pattern, gentle breaths, so peaceful as she slept, her chocolate brown hair that was usually tame was all over the place; bed hair. The dark eye make up was even more smudged than usual, awaiting fresh application. Lorraine abruptly became wide awake as her orbs lingered over Nikki's toned stomach, her shirt had rolled up during the night, and now as the sun rays illuminated the room, she had now confirmed what she had observed last night, but now the full extent was even clearer. Shades of purples, blues and yellows blemished her milky skin. Some old, some new.

Nikki was still fast asleep, engulfed by weeks lacking efficient rest, for some unknown reason feeling safe enough to be dead to the world for suitable quantities of time. Lorraine had lost track of time, nursing her splitting head. She hadn't heard her father's calls, requesting her to get up and ready for school. In the end he entered her room with no notice, facial expression displaying fury when he realised that Lorraine wasn't the only one in there. Then it hit him. The confined air in the bedroom was ripe with a concentrated stench of cheap alcohol. Unpleasantly foul. Thunders of rage plastered over his face at the aroma and as he identified the other teen curled up on the bed.

"What have I told you about having her in our house?!" He hissed, strongly despising Nikki. The brunette wasn't from a family that he approved of, they were considered as a better off family at the time unlike Nikki's. And the Donnegan's took great pride in themselves, their daughter's were well spoken and elegant; girly girls uncommon to Nikki who was much more of a tomboy.

Lorraine groaned, "Does it really matter?" she rolled her eyes. She was too drowsy and moody to think twice before speaking, promptly regretting her attitude towards her father.

Nikki had been disturbed by the commotion, gradually sitting up, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to everything in her surroundings.

His eyes were piercingly harsh, glazed in a cold shudder spontaneously darting out, "You don't speak to me like that." He was high on discipline, expecting respect from his progeny. "Out," Grabbing Nikki's arm, he pulled her to her feet and guided her in the direction of the door.

That sent Nikki's breathing erratic, already obedient to any man that touched her from previous experiences. She wasn't going to argue, departing without a fuss. Her heart raced, impulsed with fear.

Before she managed to leave, Lorraine's father captured glimpse of lipstick prints that decorated both girls, exposed to the eye, skin. Neither had had chance to look at themselves in a mirror that morning, unaware of the obvious evidence.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He narrowed his pinhole like orbs.

Lorraine shook her head, her thoughts had drifted to Nikki, hoping she would get the opportunity to talk to her later.

"You have lipstick over your neck and cheeks...so did Nikki." He informed her, it wasn't hard to work it out. And he wasn't impressed.

She dipped her head, allowing her blonde locks to hide her embarrassed face, cheeks burning crimson red. Lorraine knew he wouldn't like it, very much wanting a traditional family and her seeing another girl going to be accepted. Ever.

He shook his head in disgust, "She's a bad influence on you. Keep away from her. It'll be her fault you were drinking." Lorraine was easily lead astray but her personality was splashed with contrary, although he didn't see it, "We'll find you a decent boyfriend, I'll get onto arranging something. Two girls just isn't natural. Now get ready for school." He didn't sympathise about her hangover, it was self inflicted after all.

Lorraine grumbled in frustration, kicking the covers away and climbing out of her bed. It took a few minutes for her to able to stand up, balanced, without everything spinning. Teardrops brimmed in her beautiful orbs, perfectly forming and silently rolling down her cheeks. Love wasn't controllable. Her interest wasn't in boys, she flirted with them but subsequently to last night, she definitely couldn't imagine herself happy with one. She couldn't visualize herself with anyone apart from Nikki; her first proper love.

She was going to be late for school, she wasn't bothered. Purposely taking her time. Nikki was usually late, punctuality wasn't her best thing anymore. It had taken ages for her tears to stop falling, then the task of covering up her red eyes. Lorraine was aware that later there would probably be some consequences to her ruthless actions last night. She wasn't concerned though. Nothing really bothered her this morning, her mind fixated on Nikki Boston for numerous reasons.

Lorraine was glad to escape the house without having to confront anyone else, taking a leisurely walk to school. She arrived late for lesson and was unable to focus. The seat next to her empty. No Nikki to occupy it. There was no Nikki all day and she wasn't responding to any of her texts.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I aimed to update on the weekend but then I ended up going away for a long weekend. This update is awful, so I apologise for that too (it was rushed and I have writers block). I wasn't really sure what to write. The next chapter will get better ad I have an idea of where I'm going with this. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming, I love reading them! _

_Probably the last update before Christmas, unless I feel particularly productive which I doubt. ;) :p. So Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have a brilliant day._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Her Years - Part 5

Nikki finally responded to Lorraine's frantic messages of concern, contacting the flawless blonde in the form of a text message. She had agreed to meet Lorraine as dusk began to approach at the school, behind the bike shed. Long after everyone else would have left.

A nausea sensation fluttered around inside Nikki's stomach, she was tense about seeing Lorraine due to the fact that she didn't want to answer the questions that Lorraine would definitely inquire. The brunette had entered the school grounds and lurked around the back as visibility decreased, the sky gradually going from a light, pleasant blue to an inky, dark one.

The bitter breeze that whistled viciously around Manchester didn't even make Nikki shiver. It was almost as if she was immune. She waited for the blonde, stood patiently behind the shabby shed, barely standing, her head dipped and staring aimlessly at the moist concrete, dampened by the misty precipitation. Jet black clothes, over-sized, concealed her toned figure, the hood of her hoodie pulled up over her chocolate coloured hair. The colour of her clothes reflected her current mood. Any confidence and self esteem she had once had in herself had been shattered, discarded. Subsequently to being told repeatedly, enough times, she simply believed that that was the truth. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't worthy. She wasn't anything. Perhaps a waste of space. This wasn't the childhood she could have ever imagined. All these memories would haunt her entire life.

"Nikki?" Lorraine disturbed Nikki from her agonizing thoughts, probably for the best. She quickened her pace as soon as she had distinguished the figure in the distance.

Nikki had briefly glanced up, taking the opportunity to look at Lorraine before she was close enough to make out details. She squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling a deep breath, desperate to calm her suddenly erratic breathing. It was only Lorraine. What was there to worry about? Pretty much everything to the tomboy teen.

"Are you okay?" Lorraine's face was plastered with worry, just like it had been all day. She was perish cold but that was the least lf her concerns. Short skirts, thin blouses and stylish jackets provided no warmth.

"I'm fine." Nikki's attempts to sound normal had failed, her reply being no more than a shaky whispered, scarcely audible.

"I know you're not," Lorraine spoke softly, words laced with heartful care, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are." she knew this would determine whether Nikki was actually okay or not, purely because Nikki was a hopeless liar, therefore wouldn't be able to make eye contact and say that.

Nikki sighed, reluctant to look up. She didn't want Lorraine to see her face. Ashamed of what she had allowed to happen.

"You can talk to me, Nik. What's going on?" Lorraine clasped her own dainty hand around Nikki's glacial one but the brunette's automatic reaction was to snatch her hand back, sharply.

"Sorry," she instantly apologised, slender fingers running through her frizzy fringe. Her stubbornness eventually subsided, and she tilted her head upwards, sapphire eyes dancing over Lorraine before focusing elsewhere.

Nothing could have prepared Lorraine for what her orbs observed; a circle of shadowy colour surrounded her right eye, constantly developing into darker shades of blue-black, crimson red scrapes dotted her cheeks, mixed with various coloured bruises and a swollen lip - that was with concealer and a few other products added to tone down the full extent. She was unable to restrict the noticable gasp that parted her glossy lips. "You're not okay...what happened?"

"I'll be fine," Nikki's words were quiet, emotionless. She didn't want to create a fuss.

"What happened?" Lorraine cautiously prodded for answers, "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Nikki dismissed the comments, "Just leave it please," There was a slightly harsher edge to her voice, displaying that she was serious about wanting to drop the current conversation.

"Sorry," Lorraine apologised, "I'm just worried about you..."

"Don't be," Nikki shook her head, "I'm not worth it, Lo. I'm just not worth worrying about."

Lorraine frowned, "Of course you are."

Nikki just shrugged, "Believe me. I'm not."

She rested her hand subtly on Nikki's arm, "You are. Last night was well worth the telling off I recieved...and I'd do it again."

Nikki shook her head again, "You can do better than me." she was unable to accept her own sexuality, confused perhaps. She'd been influenced to believe that it was only right for females to be with males; programmed into her head.

"I don't want anyone else." Lorraine protested.

"Your parents are right though. You should be with some lad, not me." Nikki argued.

Lorraine sighed, was Nikki right? She nodded, not wanting to bicker with the brunette. "Will you be in tomorrow?"

Nikki slipped a hand-made roll up and lighter out of her pocket, proceeding to ignite the cigarette and inhale a couple of drags before she responded, "With my face like this? No chance. I'll be asked too many questions. I'm not returning anyway, I turn sixteen next week and I'm out of here." she exhaled a cloud of grey smoke.

"Where are you going?" Lorraine endeavoured, leaning against the brick wall.

"The army," Nikki replied coolly, consuming another drag.

"What about your dreams of being an English teacher? At least finish the year, get your exams done." The blonde didn't want to loose her best friend despite how much Nikki was presently pushing her away.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Nikki's tone lowered, still unwilling to explain why.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. Only a short update and more of a filler, leading into my next idea. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Her Years - Part 6

For the few days remaining, former to Nikki's sixteenth birthday, she had chosen to stay hidden away, figuring it was easier if she erased herself from Lorraine's life as quickly as possible to save more unnecessary hurt.

On her sixteenth birthday, she made herself appear as presentable as possible before making her way to the designated army training camp she had chosen to be based at. She was determined to make a decent first impression, desperate to be accepted. This was her way out of the life she currently lived, loathed. This was her future. Never had she been so positive about anything. All she had to worry about was herself and that was a weighty responsibility on its own.

Nikki had never felt so nervous, tensely shaking as she observed the place she hoped would provide shelter; living rough was taking its toll on the teen. She daren't return home, unable to face her Father. Her hate for him had rapidly expanded after she figured that he probably didn't even care she had disappeared; although being careful and alert, she hadn't spotted any police vehicles or anything indicating that he had reported her absence.

It all seemed so big, terribly daunting. The brunette wasn't use to the intense rural ness either that surrounded her; grass, grass and more grass. All land of rough terrain used for training, to prepare troops for the conditions they would be up against when they were exported to desert like countries.

She hadn't been entirely aware of just how physically, and mentally for that matter, demanding it was going to be. Perhaps a little uneducated for what she had signed herself up for. After completing and passing a medical as well as a fitness test, energy consuming and gruelling, she had been accepted. Welcomed to the next stage of her life. Goodbye to her childhood; everything was about to get a whole lot more serious now.

Nothing could have prepared her for the concentrated male atmosphere she joined. Obviously she had suspected to be surrounded by males, but she hadn't planned on the high level of tormenting she had received. Despite being more than capable of holding her own, she was deeply outnumbered, powerless to escape the snide and insensitive remarks. The lads adored having a female in the mix; perfect eye candy, the opportunity to try it on and generally someone that was an easier target.

To make things even worse, the Sargent training Nikki and who's command she had to obey, despised having females in his regiment, strongly opinionated that they were incapable and a liability. Once again, Nikki felt intimidated and small, reliving parts of the life she thought she had finally fled and left behind.

Nikki had slowly adapted to the males teasing, often giving as good as she got. She missed Lorraine, though. Sometimes it was nice to have someone who understood; any female contact would have been greatly appreciated. That's why she was thrilled when she met Lexy, a female of a higher rank and from another regiment. She was an Australian, and beautiful in Nikki's eyes. However she soon dismissed any thoughts like that; it wasn't right. She had to be straight; that was the correct thing.

Lexy had helped boost her confidence and self-esteem levels through boxing. Nikki had developed a way that helped control her anger, due to the others plaguing her. And she seemed to be relaxing and starting to fit in.


End file.
